Michieru's Stop, Shuffle, Repeat
by Felix Falora
Summary: In a game like this, anything can happen. Rated M for safety reasons as there might be violence, angst, death, possible sex, etc. Keir showed this to me and he got this from KcCreation
1. HunnyXMori

**Stop, Shuffle, Resume**

Author: Michieru Berujironu

Rating: M (For Safety Purposes)

The gist of things: I read **keir's** Fruits Basket version of this and wanted to do one for Ouran High School Host Club. Most of mine might be about the pairing being violent towards enemies though before the actual mush, but we'll see what fate AND my music player has in store. Also note I might do more then one of these for different things.

**Rules:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 5 of these, then post.

--

**Greenday's Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

Hunny walked down the empty hallway, frowning as he held Usa-chan close to him. Takeshi, also known as Mori-senpai, had not been around for a while, and Hunny was beginning to get worried. He knew that the big man had many things to be doing, but he also knew that he was indebted to the loli-shota, so where was he? He felt oh so lonely, even with the pink plush rabbit held to his chest. "Takeshi..." He muttered softly. Oh how he missed his lovely voice... He could almost hear it now.

"Mitsukuni..."

It was almost a little too realistic for comfort, but Mitsukuni, Hunny-senpai, knew he was just imagining things, hoping that the bigger man would appear there.

"Mitsukuni..."

There it was again. Was he really that desperate?

"Mitsukuni...!"

Hunny turned, feeling that the voice was very much real, and there before him stood Mori, who had his arms to his side. Hunny's eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at the older-looking boy before him, even though they were about the same age.

"T-Takeshi..."

"Mitsukuni... Stop walking by yourself."

Hunny felt tears raging within his eyes and he immediately charged forth and wrapped his arms around the older-looking boy, taking comfort in his warmth and feeling all the loneliness within him dissapating. His shadow was now no longer the only thing walking beside him and he felt at ease when the older man wrapped his arms around him as well.

--

**Linkin Park's Numb**

Far too long Hunny had been told by his father and his brother that his liking of cake and cute things such as his stuff bunny doll Usa-chan was unmanly. He hated it. He loved his cake and he loved his bunny, so why did he have to worry about what his family felt about it? But if he was to be the heir of the Haninozuka Dojo, he knew he had to be appealing enough to the students there... and a cake loving bunny holding boy who looked too childish for comfort would not be a good heir. If that happened, then the Morinozuka's would take over, something Hunny's father did not want to happen.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori took notice that Mitsukuni was looking depressed, something unlike him. "What is wrong?"

"Takeshi... do you think... do you think I'm unmanly... Do you think I'm wrong for liking cake and stuffed bunny dolls?"

Mori smiled and brushed some of Hunny's hair out of his eyes. "Mitsukuni... No matter what you like, it will not change my feelings about you... I hope you know that..."

"T-Takeshi..."

"Mitsukuni... No matter what you like, I will always love and serve you."

Comfort overflowing him, Hunny smiled and continued walking towards class. A smile brightened his face as he knew the man he loved would always love him.

--

**My Chemical Romance's The Sharpest Lives**

Hell... that was all even Hunny could use to describe the situation before him... It was a living hell, one that would threaten to make him depressed.

Why, oh why, did he have to get another cavity?

As fate would have it, it was once again Mori who would be making sure the loli-shota boy did not get any sweets. Oh how Hunny HATED him when he did that... but he found out that was exactly what Mori wanted him to do. He wanted Hunny to get angry and punish him for he always blamed himself when Hunny got a cavity for he thought it was his responsibility to tell him when to brush his teeth.

So Hunny had a better idea... Mori's punishment... would be not getting punished.

And it was working. Mori was trying harder and harder to earn Hunny's hate, but Hunny kept hugging him and kissing him until finally Mori had enough. One day he slammed Hunny against the wall and held him there.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING LIKE YOU AREN'T MAD AT ME?! WHY ARE YOU LETTING ME GO?! ANSWER ME, MITSUKUNI!"

Hunny smiled and it was almost an evil smile.

"Because... you wanted me to punish you... but I love you too much to do that."

Mori held him there for a while more, but then hugged him close. "I'm so... I'm so sorry I let this happen..."

"It's my job to remember when to brush my teeth... I'm the one who should be appologizing..."

--

**Serj Tankian's Saving Us**

How many words had been passed on behind their backs? Faggot? Queer? Gay? Homosexual? Sinner? Damned? It all bounced off of Mori, but as Hunny acted happy and carefree, he knew he was just acting it for inside... he was breaking apart. And as Mori continued to act like nothing was wrong, it was breaking Hunny more. Perhaps Mori had come to see him as nothing more then his master, which is what Hunny did not want to happen. So he continued to try and make hints, hoping Mori would take them and take Hunny right there. But he didn't... and Hunny grew more and more frustrated until he was finally angry and struck Mori across the face in front of the whole Host Club. They all stared, struck with shock, and Hunny began to realize what he just did and ran off in shock.

He had been absent for a while then. One day Mori finally came into the Haninozuka residence and asked to see Hunny. Chika told Mori that Hunny was locked in his room, so Mori walked in and broke the door down with a sharp kick. His suspicions were true as Hunny had a razor near his arm, ready to cut into it. "Chika...!" Chika understood and left.

Hunny turned and looked at Mori. "W-Why... Why are you here?"

"Did you really think one hit was going to drive me away Mitsukuni?" Mori walked over and grabbed the razor from him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Why are you acting like you don't care about me? Why?!"

"Because... I don't want them to hurt you."

Hunny stared into Mori's eyes as understanding and realization hit him like an iron pipe.

"Takeshi..."

"I figured as long as they only thought we were gay, they would leave us alone... so I pretended... I'm sorry."

"... No... No... I should be sorry..."

Hunny broke out sobbing and ended up wrapping his arms around Mori's waste, the older-looking boy returning the favor softly.

--

**Disturbed's Voices**

Hunny had it. It was one thing to hurt him, but to hurt Takeshi, to hurt Mori... That was a crime that warrented death. As he held the boy against the lockers, his eyes narrow with death running through them, he squeezed the boy's throat hard, aiming to choke him until his last minutes passed him.

"Mitsukuni... stop!"

Hunny let the boy drop to the floor and then kicked him straight in the face before turning to face Mori. "Why should I?! WHY SHOULD I LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT?!"

Mori had a black eyes, but he wasn't bothered by it. Hunny, on the other hand, was infuriated that someone would dare to touch his dear his cousin, his dear lover, and he would not let them get away with it. There were few things that set Hunny off and they were... waking him up early, getting his Usa-chan dirty, stealing his cake, and attacking his boyfriend.

Mori put his hands on Hunny's shoulders softly. "Mitsukuni... let him go... I'm not hurt... I'm more hurt that you're acting so immaturely over a black eye."

"T-Takeshi... Why... He hurt you... He deserves it..."

"Mitsukuni, you've done enough." He hugged the loli-shota softly. "I'm ok knowing you care."

--

I'm done with the Stop, Shuffle, Repeat game on the pairing HunnyXMori. I may do more, just put in requests XD


	2. HikaruXHaruhi

Author's Note: This is a request sent in by XxRyoukoXx who wants to see the pairing of HaruhiHikaru. This isn't exactly my greatest forte, but I will do my best to make my friend proud XD

**Stop, Shuffle, and Repeat: Round 2!**

--

**Mindless Self Indulgence's Wack**

That's what it felt like to Haruhi every day in the Host Club. Everybody there was quite literally insane in her opinion. There was Tamaki, the flirt, and then the evil king Kyouya. Hunny was alright, but a little too immature, and Mori was by far her favorite because he was the quietest.

Then there were the twins, who pretended to be in love with each other to gain the attention of their clients. But Haruhi noticed that Hikaru had been looking at her quite recently lately and she wanted to know why, so when the others had cleared out, she had called him over and stood there as he walked over.

"What is it Haruhi?" he asked.

"Why do you always look at me every day?" she asked.

"Ummm... well... you might find this kinda weird, but... I... I think I'm in love with you," Hikaru said.

"... You're right... I do find that weird," Haruhi said and it felt like a rock felt on Hikaru. "But, strangely enough... I think I feel the same."

--

**Jon Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead Or Alive**

The feeling was ominous as Hikaru walked down the Ouran hallways. Girls stared at him like he was a different person, especially since he wasn't with Kaoru. For once, he was walking all by himself. He had a mission, a goal in mind, and he was going to achieve it.

Walking into class, he noticed Haruhi tutoring the other students who needed it. Gulping slightly, he walked towards her. She looked at him with a look that asked him what he was doing. He did not falter, however. He stopped in front of her. Silence was caught between them for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"Hey... could I talk to you for a moment?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh... sure," Haruhi said, then looked back at her class. "Continue to study that chapter until I get back." With that, she followed Hikaru outside into the hallway.

"So... what do you need Hikaru?" Haruhi asked softly, catching Hikaru off guard.

"... Actually, I'm Kaoru," he tried.

"I'm not fooled for a second."

"Haruhi-chan... I'm sorry for just calling you out like this, but... I think I'm in love with you."

"Why do you say that? Is one of the reasons the fact that I can tell you apart from Kaoru?"

"Well... yeah, that is one reason I guess," Hikaru shyly said. "But it's also because you're different. You've never played off as dumb, you always speak your mind... you're not afraid to say my brother and I are crazy."

A chuckle followed that comment and Haruhi was even caught up in chuckling. "Yeah, that's true, huh? I still don't get that act you and Kaoru pull."

"It's just an act though... I really love you, Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"... I guess... I love you too Hikaru... I mean I do feel differently around you then I do with the other host club members."

"Yeah... maybe..."

"Look, perhaps we could go out... Saturday, maybe?"

"Yeah... that's fine," Hikaru said with a smile.

"Ok then."

--

**Distubred's Voices**

Hikaru was easy to get angry and that was exactly what those guys who had thrown Haruhi off the cliff had managed to do. Sure, Kaoru had joined him in doing some damage as well, for he too had been enraged, but Hikaru had been the one to scare the clients the most as he had gone demonic on the stupid unlucky men. Pounding their faces into the sand, he felt strange relief and pleasure from it. Even as Kyouya tried to tell him to stop, warning him that he'd kill them if he didn't stop, it took Mori pulling him back to stop his rage. Hikaru shrugged away from Mori and stormed back to the house, hoping Haruhi was ok.

Strangely enough, it seemed the whole encounter had unaffected her. "Ahhh, Hikaru. Are you ok?"

Hikaru looked at her and sighed, trying to calm himself down so he didn't yell at her or seem angry like Tamaki had done. "You... You really worried me when you tried to take on those guys by yourself."

"Well I couldn't just leave those girls to them, could I?" Haruhi questioned.

"I guess not, but... please... could you do me a favor?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes?"

"If you decide to play hero again, tell me so I can come with you, alright?"

Haruhi stared at him perplexed for a moment, but then smiled in a friendly way. "Ok. If I ever do that again, I'll be sure to tell you."

--

**E Nomine's Mitternacht**

It was around midnight by the time Haruhi had finally managed to finish up all the errands she had to do. As she walked through the cold, dark streets, she felt a presence stalking her. She was hoping it was just her imagination, but in case someone was behind her, she decided to skip her usual allyway shortcut. "Now I have to take the long route, but... at least nobody's gonna hurt me out in the open."

"Hey, who are you following Haruhi like that?"

Haruhi turned and noticed Hikaru in front of a suspicious looking man, who tried to look innocent.

"What? I was just walking in the same direction, that's all. It was a coincidence."

"Coincidence my ass! If you weren't stalking here, your eyes wouldn't have been roaming in places it shouldn't have been!"

"Hikaru." Haruhi walked over. "What's going on?"

"Haruhi, keep back. This pervert was following you."

"I was not! This is assault, young man, and I suggest you..."

BAM! Hikaru's fist landed a solid blow against the man's face. "No, old man, THAT was assault!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru! Stop it!" Haruhi said and walked over to help the man up. "I'm so sorry. Can you forgive my friend?" Then her eyes narrowed. "By the way, I can see your eyes at my breasts right now, I hope you know that!" She then let go and kicked him back down before turning to face Hikaru. "Sorry about that."

"... Can't believe he was stupid enough to actually continue looking at you like that... Come on, I'll walk you back home."

"Thanks," Haruhi said as she kept close to Hikaru the rest of the walk back home in the midnight air.

--

**Serj Tankian's Beethoven's Cunt**

Haruhi walked into the Host Club with a foul look on her face. The other hosts stayed clear of her, even Tamaki himself, but Hikaru was curious as to why she was so mad, so he walked towards. He jumped, however, when she slammed her hands down onto the table.

"I can't believe she gave me a grade like that just because I'm a commoner! That bitch!"

Now the host club members knew that, when it came to grades, Haruhi was serious. And getting a failing grade must've been bad enough, but it was even worse if she didn't deserve it and it was given to her because of her status.

"People like here... I wish they'd all die!"

Hikaru said nothing for a moment, but then took Haruhi's hand to the surprise of others and led her down the hallways. Soon they came across a female teacher who was wearing the Hitachinn clothing and Hikaru stopped in front of her.

"Hikaru-kun?... And the..."

"Look, if you ever want discounts on my family's products, I suggest you change Haruhi's grades. She's passing and you know it. Now go change her grades... or else...!"

Under Hikaru's threats, she ran. Hikaru turned to face Haruhi and smiled softly. "So... what do you say about that?"

"... Thanks Hikaru," Haruhi said.

--

God. it's horrible! But at least I did my best with what the randomness of the music player gave me.


	3. KyouyaXHaruhi

Author's Notes: A request from fiftysix-luver has my doing this round in honor of the Kyouya/Haruhi pairing. Still not my forte, but who am I to deny my fans? And I have a better view on Kyouya's personality then Hikaru's, so this makes things easier.

**Stop, Shuffle, Repeat: Round 3**

--

**My Chemical Romance's Mama**

It was the music of the hour, that it was. Kyouya had never felt more alone in his life. And that was much to say for the Shadow King, yet as he remembered how his mother left him, leaving him with his brothers, sister, and his father who expected the world of him, he knew that it was in those moments he had become the kind of person he was today. True, he did not regret it all. In fact, he thought it had shaped him into a brilliant businessman in society, one that would be able to step up to the top of the Ootori Empire no matter what his father and brothers thought. But then there was another issue.

And that was the fact that a certain brown-haired girl who was being held hostage by the Host Club due to a stunning eight million yen debt had managed to capture his heart.

At first, Kyouya had thought he had just found her interesting, nothing more. He pretended nothing was wrong as he continued to work at his laptop. But as he continued to look over at Haruhi, he knew he was wrong. What love could one such as him find anyway, he wondered?

_I wonder if she sees me like the others do, an evil, tyrannical overlord within this little group of women-pleasers... That is what I am, after all, but hearing it come from her mouth... I don't know if it was be painful... or pleasurable._

A small smirk crossed his lips as he stood up and walked over to Haruhi. "Fujioka-san," he said softly.

She looked up at him, confused by his sudden interest with her. "Eh? Kyouya-senpai? What do you want?"

"Tell me... what exactly do you think of me?" Kyouya asked, a soft smile on his face.

"Umm... well... I think the others are right when they call you the Shadow King," Haruhi said.

"I see..."

"But... I also think you're the smartest one here. Believe it or not... I think you might be the only normal one here."

Kyouya was taken aback for a minute, but then caught himself and smiled. "I see... Well... thanks."

--

**Dir En Grey's Ain't Afraid To Die**

_Why did you do that for me? Why would you go and do something stupid like that? What kind of merits would you gain from saving me? What were you thinking? You foolish, foolish girl!_

The hospital atmosphere was cold and unnerving at the Host Club sat there, waiting in an ominous like feeling for some news at Haruhi's condition. Why was she in the hospital? Because someone wanted the Ootori business to crumble. Because someone had come into Ouran Academy and attempted to shoot the youngest son, Kyouya Ootori, to his demise.

Because Haruhi had jumped to take the bullet at the last moment. The man obviously did not last long and Kyouya did not make any comments on the bloodshed that day for his anger had reached unparalleled boundaries when he saw Haruhi laying on the ground, bleeding from the stomach.

"This is all my fault in a way," Kyouya said as he stood up. Tamaki turned his head to look at him. But all eyes left as the nurse walked out.

"... She's going to be fine," she told them with a smile on her face. "She just woke up now. It's quite extraordinary, really... But..."

Kyouya did not listen. He pushed past and immediately went to see Haruhi. The nurse did not dare stop him or criticize as the entire hospital was owned by the Ootori franchise and she wanted to keep her job. So she let him through. In the room, Kyouya found Haruhi sitting up. Her eyes immediately met his. "Ahhh, Kyouya-senpai... Are you... ok?"

"How can you ask me that when you, yourself, were the one shot?! You idiot!"

Haruhi twitched at the insult, but then noticed something really extraordinary. Why... why was the Shadow King shedding tears.

"Damnit..." He tried to wipe them away, hoping Haruhi didn't notice. "What would your fangirls say if you had died? What would happen to the club if our rookie ended up in the morgue?"

"I don't think you're here yelling at me because you care about your profits, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said, catching the young boy off guard. "I think, this time, you were really worried about me... Otherwise you wouldn't have shed tears."

"... Do you know... how much it hurt... to see you get shot... when the bullet was meant for me... you fool?" Kyouya didn't even give her a warning. He leant over until he was in grabbing distance of her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's all going to be fine now... Thankfully... But don't ever... Don't ever... do that again."

"I think you have it wrong, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said. He looked at her and noticed that she was... actually smiling. "I can't let you take the bullet. If you died, I'd end up dying anyway."

Kyouya nearly chuckled. "I see... Well... I guess we die together then..."

--

**Caramell's Caramelldansen (WHY DO YOU HATE ME GOD?! XD)**

While neither of them wanted to be there, Hunny had practically demanded they come. And since neither individual wanted to get on Hunny's bad side, they ended up at his birthday party. The beat was addicting and, though Haruhi did not want to admit, her feet began tapping. Soon she was caught up in the grandeur of the music and she was out on the dance floor with Hunny, smiling and having a great time as she bounced around in the cute little beat that was being played.

Kyouya, meanwhile, was ignoring the music, tapping away on his laptop keyboard. What he could not ignore, however, was a certain brunette going out onto the dance floor and having fun with Hunny. That, for some reason, caught him off guard. He sighed and smiled softly. "A little break might not hurt," he said as he placed the laptop away and went to join Haruhi.

"Kyouya-senpai?!" She was struck as surprised, but Kyouya smiled and held his hand out to her.

"How about we dance together?" he asked. With not much to say, she agreed and took his hand. And it was in that one moment in time, with a song HUNNY had chosen, that romance had blossomed between the two as they danced away to the addicting beat that was Caramelldansen.

--

**Fort Minor's Cigarettes**

Kyouya had smoked once, but he had quit because he knew that his family, being in the health business, would not even look at a smoker much less consider one to run the Ootori Empire. He had never been caught and now he was a free man from that harmful addiction. But another one was sneaking into his life and he knew he couldn't ignore it, no matter how hard he tried. It wasn't money and it wasn't status. His addiction was the brunette that had recently joined the Host Club.

Unlike the girls they usually hosted, Haruhi did not care much for looks. She was a very intelligent girl and a hard worker. Kyouya could not deny that he was very infaturated with her and being around her was an instant high, as if he was smoking again. He was only a little scared to realize he was making that comparison, but then again... not much kept the Shadow King scared.

He decided to make this fantasy of his a reality so that he would no longer have to look at her from afar. He walked up to her softly. "Fujioka-san."

"Kyouya-senpai... Eh? Kyouya-senpai? W-What...?"

"Caught off guard... I was just wondering... if you were possibly... free this weekened... I wanted to know if you would..."

"Oh... I can't. I have to take care of my father this weekend."

"Oh... I see..."

"But maybe next weekend, ok?"

"... Ok..." Kyouya smiled. "It's a date then."

Haruhi nodded. "Ok," she said.

--

**Cynthia Harrell's Snake Eater (From Metal Gear Solid 3, so yes this is weird, but bear with me please)**

The mission was simple. Infiltrate the warehouse and destroy Metal Gear. It would've been a lot simpler if they could've just airstriked the entire location, but doing that would only cause an uproar within the Russian government, causing an unneeded war between the Russians and the Japanese. _I'm not a spy anyway. But they had to send somebody, so I guess I would suffice, being the youngest and all... But what does Haruhi have to do with this?_

Haruhi looked at Kyouya. "This is the place. What do we do now?"

"Well... we have to sneak in and destroy this project of theirs before something bad happens... Haruhi... Haruhi...?"

"What are you doing here kid?"

Kyouya shot up from his bed. "HOW THE HELL DID HARUHI TURN INTO SOLID SNAKE?!" He sighed and then calmed down, putting his glasses on. "Damn those twins for showing me that game." With that, he called Haruhi. "Haruhi-chan?"

"Kyouya-sempai?"

"We're not going to Russian for vacation ever again."

"... Ok..."

"Good." With that, Kyouya hung up.

--

I got THE worst songs for this pairing, so I hope I did ok.


	4. KaoruXHikaru and KaoruXKyouya

Author's Note: Here we go again for my friend XxRyoukoXx who has now requested our favorite twincest pairing as Round Four of...

**Stop, Shuffle, and Repeat!**

--

**Ali Project's God Diva**

How can an angel live in happiness when he has fallen to Earth below? Hikaru often wondered this when he looked at Kaoru. How could they be so close, yet society tried to force them so far apart? He loved the Host Club because it allowed him and his brothers an excuse for their love, a reason that allowed them to show their love for each other with no reprimends, no consequences. Others would scorn them, tell them that they were wrong, not that they ever cared back then. They lived in their own world after all, hardly letting anyone in, and it wasn't until Tamaki that they actually started to have some real fun.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Eh? Hikaru? What's the matter?" Kaoru asked.

"What's the true reason we're in our lord's little group, eh? Is it really because he won our little game... or are we leading him into another one?"

"Hehehe." Kaoru chuckled and hugged Hikaru close to him. "I think that, even though we hold some respect towards him... in the end, we are doing this because it helps us in the end."

"I think you're right... But Kaoru... If someone was ever to step in and seperate us... I... I don't know what I'd do..."

"Hikaru... No one... No one in the world... No one in the universe... can seperate us... I promise."

"Kaoru... Thank you," Hikaru said softly. Kaoru smiled and pressed his lips to those of his twin brother's. They lost themselves in the ecstasy they felt.

--

**Jewel's Painters**

Art class was one of the easiest classes ever when your family worked in the fashion business. You had to learn how to draw or else you wouldn't go very far. Everything had to be neat and tidy so that altercations that needed to be made could be made without issue. Kaoru and Hikaru were painting something in secret, not even telling each other what it was, though they had quite an idea of what it was. When the class bell rang, the two handed their submissions up with the rest of the class and walked away.

Next day, Hikaru and Kaoru were walking to class together. Kaoru, unable to hold his curiosity, looked at Hikaru and frowned. "Hikaru?"

His twin looked at him softly. "Yes? What is it Kaoru?"

"Ummm... what... what was it you painted?"

Hikaru smirked. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you... it's a secret," he said.

Kaoru frowned. "Hikaru!" He put on his puppydog eyes. "I thought... I thought we could tell each other anything."

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and smiled. "Well... why don't you tell me what _you_ painted, huh?"

Now Kaoru smirked. "I want it to be a surprise myself."

"Then we'll get to see what we painted soon enough today," Hikaru said, then the two walked into the art class. It was bustling, it was busy, and all the students found that their teacher had some work assigned to them. It was hardly fair, they thought, that they had to get a worsheet assigned to them in art, but when the pictures of the day were chosen to be hung up, Kaoru and Hikaru each heard their names and both looked up.

Under Kaoru's name hung a perfect picture of Hikaru... and under Hikaru's name hung a perfect picture of Kaoru. No one said anything, but when the two left class again, they walked through the courtyard and smiled at each other.

"I knew you were drawing me," they told each other in unison.

"We really do..."

"... think alike."

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru softly. "Kaoru, you are my artistic inspiration. Without you, I wouldn't be able to draw anything."

"Oh... Hikaru... I feel exactly the same way... I would not be able to lift a brush without your lovely face in my mind."

"Kaoru..."

"Hikaru..."

The two embraced each other closely and shared in a kiss that shared their passion in such a fashion that would've had the fangirls squealing if it was public. But this was for them and them alone. No other prying eyes would be allowed to see such a masterpiece.

--

**Greenday's Misery**

Kaoru felt the sting of sadness grip him as he heard about the news... Hikaru and him were to be seperated today for business reasons... They had to learn how to work without each other in case one was taken away. Kyouya had agreed to the idea, so Kaoru was now alone. All the other Hosts, save for Kyouya, had tried to cheer him up, but all attempts failed. He truely was not complete without his brother at his side. He played his DS system quietly and he noticed he didn't have any customers, though that didn't bother him.

The bell rang and he put his DS away before walking to class, alone, nothing but his shadow to follow him. The day passed by dully and Kaoru felt his mind crying out for a savior, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew he would not be permitted to complain, most likely stated by Kyouya, but he also knew if he did cry out, Tamaki would be the one to appear, most likely, and that was something he didn't want.

When he returned home, he laid in his bed alone. Now he felt truely mad. He shot up, his eyes bloodshot in anger. _How could they take him away from me?! Why did Kyouya allow them to do that?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS ANYWAYS?!_ He raised his fist towards the mirror, ready to pound the damn thing into pieces as looking into it always made him say Hikaru.

"Kaoru!"

His fist fell as he thought he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned and saw Hikaru standing in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes.

"H... Hi... Hikaru..."

"Kaoru... What are you doing...?"

Kaoru felt tears sting his eyes as he ran to his brother and hugged him tightly. "I missed you... I was... I was so lonely without you."

Hikaru held his brother close to him. "Don't worry... I'm here now... And I promise... I won't ever leave you alone again... I swear it."

--

**Kamelot's On The Coldest Winter Night**

It was on the coldest winter night that Hikaru and Kaoru found themselves in an abandoned church while exploring places they had never explore before. Such a house of God, but Kaoru and Hikaru could hardly care less. It wasn't about God more or less the fact that it was so cold outside and they had to right to get warm. But as they tried to lay together on the bench, keeping close to inspire warmth, one of the priests found them together and immediately made the conclusion that they were homosexuals before kicking them out of the church, telling them that they would burn in Hell for their sins.

So Hikaru and Kaoru were wandering alone again. "Why did you have to use all the batteries on your phone?" Hikaru asked.

"How could you forget yours? And how did we get lost so easily anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"... I don't remember... the cold might be affecting my brain," Hikaru said.

"... Why... Why does it have to be so cold... That priest is such a dirty liar... We can't be sinners... Can we?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru smiled softly at his dear brother. "Even if we are, I will always sin by your side, Kaoru."

"Oh Hikaru... I know I can always count on you to remain by my side no matter what..."

"There you two are."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked to see Kyouya in his limosuine.

"Your parents called me worried about you. I've been looking for hours. Get in now!"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other with curiosity in their eyes before grinning and taking up Kyouya's back seat.

--

**Jon Bon Jovi's You Give Love A Bad Name (Ooooh, a break up fic XD)**

It was one of those days, Kaoru had thought, when Hikaru and he had fought, tried to make each other different to where people could tell them apart, and then Kaoru thought that they would end up getting back together again and everything would be ok. But no... he ended up getting together with _her!_ For a while, Kaoru had considered Haruhi his friend, but now he had stolen his only lover from him. And Kaoru could not have felt more betrayed. He knew Hikaru was trying to bring him to his knees and make him beg for him to come back only to crush him down farther and then make him want to die. But he knew he was not going to fall for that. He was going to end the relationship once and for all.

So it came to a shock for all when Kyouya had asked the twin out on a date. He had called it a formal dinner, but Kaoru was sure that it was a date. So they went, they chatted, and they ended up actually having fun. To Kaoru, it was the night of his life, but something was still amiss. And he knew what it was and he cursed himself inwardly for it. Somehow, someway, he still loved Hikaru. He confessed this to Kyouya and was surprised when the dark-haired boy did not get mad.

"It's to be expected. You're not just his lover, after all, but his twin brother."

"I guess..." Kaoru said softly.

Kyouya smirked softly at Kaoru. "But I'll soon make you forget you ever loved that idiot."

Kaoru smiled at Kyouya. "I'll hold you to that."

--

Wow, thanks to that last song, I ended up throwing in a little Kyouya/Kaoru as well... Oh well. Hope you all enjoy.


End file.
